Lets Commit The Perfect Crime
by BalancedLove
Summary: When Sonic refuses to take Amy as his Girlfriend, she lacks hope. She meets up with Shadow, and is at first unpleasent. Then they get to know each other more. Please review. ShadowXAmy Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Our Awkward Encounter

**_Chapter one_**

_'Lets Commit The Perfect Crime. I'll steal your heart, you'll steal mine.'_

Those rhymes ringed through the innocent mind of a lovesick girl, as she read them off an icon off of her bright-screened laptop, thinking for the moment being. Oh, pardon, a lovesick _Woman_. No longer was Amy Rose an immature little child, chasing after what she could have never captured in this cruel game called life. Though this maturity had finally ticked in her brain, of coarse, she had still been in a deep trance called love, although she had given up this so called _'stalking'_, she had learned that being patient would bring its own reward, instead of fallowing this one man, receiving no progress. She had already realized, that becoming more of a woman, her crush had matured a tad as well, and had opened his eyes to see that Amy had given up on torturing him with her lust to be together, and thus, making him feel more comfortable around her.

He had once felt like a toy, a little child's toy for this once was girl. He talked to her more often, instead of avoiding her. He came over more often, instead of making up pointless fibs. And dare I speak of it, gone on a few 'friend-to-friend dates-' along with her. Had not it been for Amy's sudden change, she would have never been happier. She smiled more often, knowing that she had made a remarkable improvement, not only for her friends, but for herself as well. Her personality and attitude, although, weren't the only things to change… She hadn't made the most drastic improvement, she was still her, just more calm and not as rash. Along with her feelings on life, came a more mature figure. Her body had matured right along with herself.

Her chest had grown a tad; enough for her to actually wear a decent sized bra, instead of buying a useless padded one. She had received a true woman's figure, her curves showing more progress. Her baby fat had been long gone a few years ago, as her chest grew to a decent sized A cup with ought pads inside. Her body just matured ever so perfectly. Her chest currently had become a medium B cup, and had stopped growing a few months ago; they were the perfect size for her thin body. Life felt great, but at times… she had longed for something… more. She didn't care about her body, or much else. She was happy she didn't change for anyone. But she wanted a companion, a partner to live life to the fullest with. She wanted the man she had been chasing ever since she was just a child. She was at the young age of Seventeen, and it was about time she properly would approach the one she wanted to be with. She wanted to share her life with the one she trusted most, Sonic. He had become a very handsome man of the young age of Nineteen. He was the one she wanted, the one that had been the soldier of her life. And she had for many years tried to win his heart, which brings her thought back to the rhyme…

"It's as if this icon was created, just for me to save it."

Amy whispered to the glowing screen, as she proceeded to right click and save the tiny document. She giggled lightly as she saved it, onto the file labeled 'Reminders'. Inside the file located many different icons and pictures, supposedly reminding her about her deep desire for her beloved Sonic. She then exited away from the website she had just newly discovered, logging on to her email account, a bright smile upon her pretty face.

She had just logged in, only to find her inbox filled with emails of Spam, and one particular one from the one person she was wanting one from at the moment. After disposing of all of the useless junk mail, she immediately clicked on the email titled 'Amy, its Cream!' Inside, it had said, '_u will never guess who asked me 2 the movies! Tails is such a sweetie! he gave me a letter kissed me on the cheek an ran off. be4 I could say anything, he was gone but inside the letter was my fav flower and the letter said if I wanted 2 go 2 the movies with him!_' Amy laughed softly to herself, as she read her best friend's poor literature. All of the chat speak and mistakes inside that one email… Cream was always to last to type like a normal person, but Amy loved that about her. Amy decided to respond back to this cute topic. Amy spoke aloud as she typed, call it a habit, nothing too major,

"Wow, I had never suspected Tails would ask you out."

She laughed sarcastically, making sure that was obvious.

"Might as well go, the poor guy took the time to write you that, might as well make his day, he is a nice guy…"

Sent. Done. Amy smiled as she waited a bit, just to see if Cream was currently on, and if she would get a response back.

Just then, a little beeping noise made its way onto her laptop, making her jump a tad. It was an IM message, from Sonic. Amy's smile reappeared as she read his username, 'ChiliDogz123'. She always smiled when she saw he was on. The messaging went on for a little while…

ChiliDogz123: Hey Amy wuz up?

MyPrettyRose6: Sonic! Nothing much.

ChiliDogz123: Hey u got anythin planned 2night?

MyPrettyRose6: No, why?

ChiliDogz123: I wuz wonderin' if u wanted 2 go to dinner. I have 2 tell u something.

MyPrettyRose6: O-of coarse. I would love to go 2 dinner with u!

ChiliDogz123: Sweet, will u be ready in an hour?

MyPrettyRose6: Um, sure, I will be ready by that time!

ChiliDogz123: Cool, I'll see u then k bye.

Amy's heart raced in excitement and joy, as he logged off. Her arms threw in the air, and she screamed happily as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, jumping onto her bed, her face nuzzling one of her velvet red pillows. She kicked her feet up in the air as she yelled in happiness. She had bee wearing her pajamas all day, being too lazy to get dressed, and it had been 6:13 P.M. by now. Her mind raced, but then took a short break as she had just remembered to refresh her mail. Just as she had suspected, there lie a response from her dear friend. Inside it had read, 'jeeze amy! U act as if I hate the guy! Of coarse I am going with him. Hey I am getting tired of typing. Will u call me?' Amy made no hesitation to do as her friend asked. In an instant, the phone had already been in the palm of her left hand, and she dialed her number easily, hardly ever looking at the phone, as if memorizing the numbers in exact order. She had much practice, and Cream's number was a synch to dial to her. The phone rang once, then twice, and soon another half, which was when Cream had answered the phone, not seeming the least bit surprised on how record fast Amy had called.

"I take it you got my email!"

Cream giggled as she searched through kitchen cabinets. Amy heard this through the phone and couldn't help but ask,

"Whose house are you at right now? When are you coming home?"

Cream, once again, giggled lightly over the phone, as she pulled out a little box of crackers out of the cabinet.

"I am home, silly!"

Amy eyed the phone with the most confused look she could make. Then, it struck her. She was using the house phone, and she had called Cream on her cell, very obvious, but this made no real sense. Was she moving out, or was she just being ridiculous? Amy peeped out of her bedroom door, as her eyes met with Creams, who was sitting at the kitchen table, eating crackers. She just smiled at Amy with a mouthful of the salty treats in her tiny mouth.

"Cream… how did you-?"

"I have been home only for a few minutes. I came in through the unlocked door in the middle of your scream fest."

Cream smirked lightly as she continued to confuse her older friend, seeing she was still in her big shirt and saggy pants. Her chao, Cheese, stole a cracker from the box and munched on it. Amy only gave off an even more confused look.

"How did you… email me, then?"

Cream showed her the new cell phone she had gotten not too long ago for her Fifteenth birthday, as it showed it was still connected to Amy's line, and she only giggled as she watched Amy's hilarious expression, as she clutched the home phone in her palm, it still being connected to Cream's line. It seemed as if both had not realized their phones were still connected.

"I have a good phone."

Cream said as she hung up on Amy, making the house phone make all sorts of annoying noises. Amy only shook her head, out of her trance and hinted a smile.

"What was the whole point in that, huh Cream?"

"It is so much fun to see you acting like an idiot!"

Cream chuckled as she stuffed one last cracker into her mouth, boxing them back up into the box and stuffing them into the cabinet. Cheese frowned as she did so, hopping on top of her head, sitting there with a tiny whine. Cream just smiled as she pat him on his head, leaving him there on her head.

"So, what were you screaming about? You nearly made my ears bleed."

Amy looked at her, her face blushing more and more, as she gawked lightly as if embarrassed that she heard her freak out,

"S-Sonic… he asked me to dinner, and-"

"Isn't that such a shock?"

Cream smiled, her sarcasm getting the best of her for a quick moment.

"Let me finish! Well, he wants to tell me something… or something like that."

She said as she blushed lightly, drawing her attention to Cheese, who had already jumped off of Cream's head, and onto the nearest couch. She tried to ignore Cream's newly discovered mischievous look,

"Maybe he wants to really go steady this time. Maybe he isn't being as stubborn anymore, or maybe…"

Cream's new attitude somehow frightened Amy in a way, she was a tad less innocent, ever since she had been spending more time with Knuckles,

"Maybe he wants to kiss you."

Amy just blushed more, looking completely away from her best friend, heading for her room to get dressed. Cream just shrugged as she fallowed her, Cheese fallowing right behind.

"I am still waiting for a call from Tails. I called him and told him I would go with him, but I had to leave him a message. Seeing as this is a quiet Friday, I am pretty sure he will want to go tomorrow. I need you to stay here and watch Cheese, please?"

Begging to her knees, she gave Amy the cutest eyes. Even though she was older, her eyes were just as cute as ever. Amy couldn't help but agree. As soon as she did, she was tackled to her bed by Cream, as an over excited thank you hug. Amy was then left alone as Cream left the room, allowing her to get dressed in peace. Amy had picked out a beautiful, random dress from her walk-in closet. It was, indeed, a beauty. It was a silky, hot pink dress that went up to her knees, and it fit all of her curves, and had a padded white under lace, and the dress looked as if the top was a corset with white lace. She had chose to wear some pink shoes, for she had something against high heels for some apparent reason. Some blush was the only make-up she had used, and she was thirty-two minutes ahead of schedule. She lay upon her bed, stroking the velvet covers as she cradled a pillow to her chest. She was too excited to think of anything else, but she had soon fallen into a soft sleep, a nap if you will.

_----------------------------------_

_Soon, everything seemed as if it were reality, as she dreamt of her, alone, as it seemed to be a very dark place. Her heavy breaths had come to a halt, as a faint voice spoke to her, echoing in the darkness of her mind. _

"… _Amy………….. Rose…."_

_She shivered as her breaths became heavier, as they took up speed. Her arms went to her chest, as she looked around desperately, as if seeking for help. Her throat had become dry, as she was getting very scared then. She heard it again, but it seemed as if it was coming closer,_

"…………_.. Amy…………..Rose…"_

_The voice became heavy, and it seemed as if it was a male… and what scared her most, was that it sounded very familiar._

_Just then, she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder, and when she turned to face it, she could hardly even visualize this creature. He was male, she knew that much, but she could not quit make out who it was. His eyes glowed red, and had a very cold stare. Her spine crawled as she gazed upon his harsh eyes, as if he was going to kill her. His hand went to her chin, and another behind her back, bringing her closer so she could see him more clearly. His glare seemed so familiar, and his scent, something about her made her think…_

_"Remember me… Amy Rose?"_

_The voice only became colder, as his grip became tighter on her, making her wince for a brief moment. Her look attempted to wander off away from his eyes, but he forced her to look at him directly, having his grasp still on her chin. He brought her closer, letting her get a good look at his face, but to her it was still faint, no matter how close or how far he had brought her to his face. He pushed her away a slight smirk upon his darkened face, causing her to meet the cold, hard ground, her hands hitting the floor with a harsh landing. He only chuckled slightly, and she could see the tiny smirk on his face, no matter how dark it was, she got a short glimpse of his face, and she could only lay there, her knees bleeding onto the ground as she only watched him turn his back on her. She could see him turn his head to her, for his eyes shown their casual harsh look, and she could only assume the smirk on his face had vanished._

_"Typical. I knew you were empty minded. Had not it been for me, your little Faker would cease to exist. It's not that complicated, even though you apparently have poor vision. Must you see me to know my identity? Or did your whole mind shut off?"_

_His voice was hoarse, and it gave off a few growls as he spoke in his frightening tone. Amy felt as if her whole mind had broken down, just like the voice told her that moment. Her throat had become dry and she started to shiver as he spoke. She had not known of her bleeding knees, had not it been for when she looked down in shame, eyeing them as they wandered down to the floor. She felt as if all of this guilt was clashing down upon her, and she felt tears making their way down her face. She felt like an idiot, and she couldn't even think of whom this… this monster was! He gave her another glare, turning his body around to face her, his perfect vision eyeing this torn down woman. He bent down, getting to just about her level, as he brought his hand, once again, to her chin, lifting it up as she continued to express the terrible feeling called depression._

_"You're a clueless girl who needs to learn guidance. If you still lack the ability to realize who I am, then apparently you need to stop thinking of the future and use your ability to think of the past. You have that, you have something to remember. I can hardly remember mine, only those that cause me pain slowly return to me, and those that tend to leave me no answers, only more questions. You still lack the maturity you so rightfully need. I don't care if you remember me, or not. Being the idiot that you are, I find it as a blessing."_

_Amy clutched her fists tight, now giving him an angry glare, causing him to back away from her face, just a tad._

_"Then why are you bothering me? You are making no sense at all! What do you want, why did you approach me, giving me all of this pressure, then start calling me an idiot? You hardly know me at all I take it! Leave me alone if you don't want me to know you!"_

_He only chuckled, the puny smirk re-appearing upon his face,_

_"You really are clueless. I could care less if you remember me, or if I am a distant memory to you. But I do want you to know who you will be encountering quite soon enough."_

_"What… are you talking about?"_

_He released his hand from her chin, allowing it to be set free on its own,_

_"It is best that you forget about all of this. Your puny mind can't handle this, obviously. When your state of thought is ready to mature, you will eventually see what I mean."_

_He stood up to walk away from this insane woman, not taking another look at her, and not hesitated to stop walking._

_"I am the Shadow of your life. The state of mind that holds your life together. Had not it been for my risk, all that you know currently would be nothing but ashes of painful memories. I do not control you or all that you keep close, but I was the cause of them still existing, even today. Many years have past since the day you had last encountered me, but for all of those years I have struggled to stay alive after my risk. Maybe we will encounter once again…"_

_He stopped walking, as he looked back at her,_

_"But you most likely won't enjoy it…"_

_Those were the last words he said, before he had vanished out of her sight, not even a hint of a figure. She kept her glance on where he last stood before he had left her, leaving her with a raging mind. Her tears had long came to a halt, and her knee had stopped bleeding, as it started to dry up._

_------------------------------------------_

BANG! BANG!

A pounding on the wall rushed through her ears, as she nearly fell out of bed. She rubbed her head, as she wondered how long she had been asleep. Right next to her bed, stood her blue hero, as he smirked at her, adoring the shocked and confused look on her face,

"Hey, ready to go to dinner, sleeping beauty?"

Amy's vision focused on Sonic, making sure it wasn't a dream. She soon realized, she had snapped back into reality, and smiled at her Sonic,

"We're a tad bit late, but only a little. You can rest in the car if you are still tired, kay?"

He said with one of his usual Sonic smiles. Amy looked at him for a few more moments, and soon got out of bed, grabbing her purse and headed out of the door with Sonic, saying her goodbyes to Cream and Cheese.

Amy, the whole time they were in the vehicle, couldn't help but think about her dream. Although, she could only remember the very end. Every single last detail, from beginning to middle, had disappeared from her mind, she couldn't remember anything but the very end. It gave her a major headache, and she focused on the other passing cars on the road, as she stared out the window,

'_I can… hardly remember anything… Oh well, dreams don't really mean anything, lots of people have weird dreams…'_

Sonic was being a real gentleman. Amy was both flattered and surprised. He had helped her into the car, held her hand to let her out, and once in the restaurant, pulled her chair out for her. Amy was so overwhelmed about all of this; she just looked at Sonic the whole time, instead of at the menu. He would peek at her a few times, making her blush more and more. Their waiter had come soon after Sonic had decided what he wanted.

"I want a whole plate, filled with as much Chili dogs as you can possibly fit on it!"

"Yes, Sir. And for the lady?"

"The Snow Crab, please, with water."

Their waiter nodded, he seemed young and new to the job, giving Amy the impression that they should give him a decent tip.

_---------------------------------------------_

Amy and Sonic talked until their orders came, and they even talked then. This had made Amy so happy, nothing would dare spoil this perfect night. Then, they were done with their meals. Sonic paid for the food, and Amy paid for the tip. They had walked outside of the restaurant, giving Sonic some time to talk to her,

"Amy… I… have to tell you something."

Amy smiled at him sweetly, looking up at him with the sweetest smile she could give him,

"Sure, Sonic. Anything!"

Sonic took a deep breath, looking away fro her pretty face. He seemed like he was definitely serious. This slightly frightened Amy. She attempted to keep her cheerful look on her face as he looked away from her, but failed, and it soon became a small frown. She was slightly confused, did she do something wrong? She believed they were having a great time, so what was wrong?

"Amy, this isn't way to easy to say this… But… It has come to my realization that you want to be... more than friends… I-I just…"

He cleared his throat and took a quick glance at her,

"I just can't be under such pressure. Having a girlfriend, a girlfriend that has been my friend for many years. I could never handle that. What if it never worked out, then what? It would cause too much trouble… I took you out to dinner, so I could show you that we can still be close friends, and still hang out together like this. I had no other way to tell you that made me feel more comfortable. I'm really sorry, Amy. It is better for both me and you to just be good friends… Please understand…"

Any didn't know what to say, the words were just knocked out of her, as if being hit hard in the back of the head by something sharp. She felt so much like crying, but she took many deep breaths, realizing she wasn't a child anymore. She slowly approached his, to hug his around the waist, as she dug her face into his chest. She held onto him tight, wishing he never said or even thought of that. She let go of his, not getting anything back but weak smile from Sonic, She nodded slowly, forcing a smile upon her face.

"I understand, Sonic…"

She forced out those words with every part of happiness she could. She looked down at her feet, rejecting the tears that tried to force out. Deep inside, the child still left inside of her wanted to cry, or bawl, but she forced it all back, as he placed a gentle hand around her waist, walking her to the car,

"Here, I'll take you home so you can rest, okay, you still seem tired."

She wanted to reject his offer. She wanted to slap his hand, curse him off and walk home herself, but she didn't. She just nodded, entered in the passengers seat, and looked out of the car window the whole way home.

_---------------------------------------------------_

He waved goodbye to her as she exited the car, not looking back at him or saying anything. As she unlocked the door, she walked straight to her room, plopping onto the bed as she buried her face in one of her pillows, soaking it up with her tears as she shook her body and cried like she wanted to. It was now 9:01 P.M., and Cream was in one of the rooms, and apparently, she didn't notice Amy had come home. Amy decided to calm down; she told herself it wasn't that big of a deal. She had already completely forgotten about her dream, for this was all she could think of at the moment. Taking a quick shower, she decided to wash away all of the pain.

She let the water drizzle down her body, as he gaze came upon a shaving razor. Light droplets fell upon it as she gazed at it. She picked it up, as un-noticed tears washed away from her face as the shower water washed it all away. Amy decided to 'dissect' the shaver, leaving nothing but a very tiny razor to lie in her palm. She had heard that causing outside pain would heal the inside pain. In a instant, a deep, large gap was in her arm, leading from her hand to underneath almost all of her arm. Much blood drizzled onto the shower tub, as it washed away and mixed with the now red water. It felt painful, but yet… good, to some extent. It bled to what seemed like forever, and she was already feeling a tad dizzy already from dehydration by the hot water. Turning the water off, she stepped out of the shower, as more blood led tracks to where she would grab her towel. She bled onto the towel, as little droplets fell onto the carpet, as she made her way to her closet. She got changed into a different pair of pajamas, choosing a long-sleeved, over large shirt and night pants. Some part of her felt like an idiot at this point, but oh, did it make her forget about this whole mess for about ten minutes. I all came back to her now, and she started to cry more as she lay in bed, the lights dimmed out as she clutched the wet pillow. The blood sank through the long sleeved shirt, onto her sheets and the pillow, and she cried only more.

'_I can't change… I can't make anyone worry about me. I have to keep this cut a secret… Not even poor ream can know of this. It would only make things worse…'_

Eventually, she fell into a deep sleep, her crying making her exhausted. But to her disbelief, she had a dream almost identical to the one earlier, only… slightly different… and longer. And instead of waking up to someone she wanted to see, she woke up in the middle of the night, tears streaming down her red face. It took her awhile to lay back down and drift back to sleep, it took her nearly two hours to fall asleep, only continuing the most depressing dream, until she had enough of this, and she made her way into Cream's room, and she lay on the floor, with ought making another sound. She had no dream the rest of the night…

_--------------------------------------------_

Morning had lain it's welcome upon her and Cream, and Cream was the first to wake up. She gave off a tiny gasp, as she saw Amy lay on her bedroom floor. It surprised her at first, but she held onto her chest and smiled.

"Amy, my friend, wake up. It is morning."

She gave the pink hedgehog a quick, gentle shake on her arm. Her attention then focused on the arm she had cut into deeply. The blood had sunk through her long sleeved shirt as she slept. Cream gave a gasp, shaking her friend once again.

"Amy! Amy wake up!"

It seemed as if she were dead, trapped in the middle of sleep and death. Amy blinked her eyes a few times, moaning half asleep. Her vision became right again, and she looked around the room in a tad bit of confusion.

"Cream? Where… am I?"

Then, she had remembered about last night, how her nightmares had led her into her friend's room. Her head was aching, and her arm felt dry.

"Amy! Your sleeve, it is really bloody! The blood looks dry, but why is there blood on your arm? What happened?"

Amy looked at her bloody cloth, so that was why she dreamt about her arm being bloody. Only it wasn't only just in her dream, in reality as well. She kept eyeing her arm, thinking of a decent lie to tell her. She hated lying to Cream, but she couldn't tell her the shameful truth.

"… A… cat. I went to go pet it and it scratched me. It left only a little few scratches, and I didn't have time to wrap or clean my arm. I'm fine…"

It must have been a believable lie, for Cream seemed to have trusted her with her fib and nodded her head with a tiny, weak smile,

"Oh, okay. That would explain it!"

She narrowed her eyes at Amy,

"So, how did your date go?"

Amy, giving Cream a tiny glance, stood up and headed towards the living room, leading into the kitchen. Cream fallowed after her after folding up her bed. She watched Amy suspiciously as she looked through the refrigerator,

"We need to go to the grocery store…"

Amy said as she threw away some sour milk that she had found in the very back of the fridge. Cream shrugged and assumed Amy never heard her question.

"I can't tonight, I am going with Tails to the movies, remember? I need you to watch Cheese. Speaking of which, the cheese in there is bad, please throw it out, kay?"

Cream made her way out, back into her room to fix up the floor where Amy slept. Amy went inside of her room to get dressed, choosing the usual red dress she always wore since she was younger, only she put on a long sleeved under shirt underneath it to cover up the cut. Cream walked into her room just as she was done putting on her dress, jumping onto of her bed,

"Amy, these pillows seem like someone drooled on them, or something, and the sheets are bloody… Why is that?"

Their eyes met as Cream noticed that Amy had added an under shirt to her style, as Amy looked away, fixing up her messy quills,

"I told you, Cream. A cat got me. And also, I took a shower last night."

"That cat must have got you good, there is blood on the floor, too."

"Yeah… Listen, I am going out. I won't be back till late because… I am going to go shopping for… new cloths, I hardly have any long sleeves and winter is coming soon. You might be gone by the time being, so just leave Cheese here or call me on my cell phone and I will head home right away, and you can go ahead and go. See ya…"

Cream watched her as she left her room, then out the door. Amy had left the house with no other word out of her. She looked around the bloody room,

"… Oh Amy… Can't you just be honest?"

She shrugged as she gathered up the sheets, covers and pillows as she made her way to the indoor washing machine.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Time seemed to stand still, time felt as it one minute was like an hour to Amy, as she pushed through the crowded streets. She had no car to drive in, but that might have been a good thing, seeing all of the unwanted traffic people were suffering through. As Amy made her way to the nearest mall, she worked her way in. The holiday was soon to come, Thanksgiving had ended about a week ago, and people wanted to get gifts as soon as possible, no matter how early. She slid into her favorite cloths store, as she spotted many more attractive women, picking out cloths. Although Amy was a very beautiful girl, she didn't know that about herself. The way Sonic always treated her, as if she was nothing… He made her feel so ugly…

She looked around, choosing around six different, very cute long sleeved shirts, along with a pink scarf, two pairs of blue jeans, a skirt, a pair of matching bracelets, and two cotton pink bikini panties, with very thin side straps. She didn't want Cream to suspect long sleeved shirts were all she was getting. She waited in the long line, and it seemed like hours when she finally made her way up to the cashier. Her cloths were placed inside a shopping bag with the logo reading "Victoria's Secrets", and she made her way out of the mall.

"… I don't feel like… going home yet…"

She said as she made her way to the closest Starbucks, not wanting to go inside the overly crowded mall again. She sat alone, deciding not to spend any more money. Sitting alone, she folded up one of her sleeves, looking at the deep cut on her arm. It started to bleed again. Her arm would bleed every delicate move she made. If someone just poked it, it would start bleeding. At this rate, the cut would never go away. She watched it as it bled more, and she hid it from every passing person. She sighed deeply as she worked back her tears, as she stood up and grabbed her shopping backs. It would be at least another hour until Cream would go out on her little date, and Amy couldn't go back home with a bleeding arm.

Walking away from the city, she entered a nearby forest, ((A bit Cliché, but where else would she go to escape all of the people?)) and she walked deeper into it until she was completely out of site from any person that would have been watching her.

"Why am I even here? Why am I in this forest, nothing interesting around here…"

Her arms rose as she sighed once more, shrugging to herself. It was the mid afternoon, and she was just wasting this time for some forest nobody even talks about. It was starting to get dark now, and she was feeling a bit wound up.

"Um, maybe… I should head back. It has definitely been more than an hour."

Her voice was a bit shaky, as so was her whole petite body. She began to walk the opposite direction. It was getting even darker, and having her poor eyesight, she began to worry more. She heard things behind her, and she began to run. She didn't know a way out, and she was beginning to worry more. Faster she ran, until she last contact with her own breath. She panted as she held her throat, as it became dry. A cold hand had been placed upon her shoulder, making her turn around to see whom it was. Nobody was in her sight.

As soon as she turned to walk, she had crashed into the figure in front of her, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up to see whom or what it was. She could see somewhat perfectly, for the moonlight had shown his face. His eyes were as red as blood, and his fur was the perfect onyx shade. His quills, containing the red from his eyes. He frightened her at that moment, but she soon recognized this magnificent creature. All of her memories… It struck her like a dart, and her eyes had grew as wide as the full moon itself.

"S-Shadow…"

His ears perked as she spoken of his name, realizing whom the girl was. It was that annoying girl, that annoying girl he once knew awhile back, the girl he made a promise to once before. The girl whose life he had once saved. He only continued to give her his usual glare, as he held out a hand to help her up.

She only gazed at him for a few more moments, and took his hand. She dusted her dress off, and while she did so, Shadow was intrigued by her. In only a few years, she had changed so much. He studied her for a moment, taking his look off of her and onto her face. She had changed in many ways, and this surprised even him, of all living things. He waited till she was done dusting herself off, and he only glared at her more, his cold look wanting answers,

"Why do you bother me on such a night?"

She was confused by his question, and she cocked her head,

"What do you mean?"

"The night of the full moon."

"What about the full moon? It isn't like you are some werewolf or something!"

Shadow was starting to get impatient with this girl. She was just as difficult as she had ever been. He looked up at the moon, giving it the glare he had given Amy,

"The full moon is the night I like to gather up my thoughts, to be alone with ought any disturbance."

"How come?"

"I don't need to give you my reasons."

His voice was hoarse, yet calm, he glanced at her once more, giving off a tiny smirk that send chills up her spine,

"Leave. Just because I helped you once, doesn't mean I want your company."

She gave him a look of depression. She didn't need this cruelty from him after all that is happening on with her life. It was really late, and Cream trusted her to look over Cheese while she was gone. She felt bad, now that she had seen Shadow after all this time. He must have always been alone. She couldn't stand that.

"I… Will… Could you…"

He cocked his eyebrow, giving her a weird look that made her feel stupid or crazy,

"What is it?"

"Why don't you… Come with me? I know you want to be alone… But now that I found you… You must need some sort of company. Please, I would feel really bad if I just left you, after all you have done…"

He turned his back on her, not walking away, but just standing there with his arms crossed,

"I refuse."

He simply stated,

"No, please come! It would tear me apart if I just left you here, in a forest all alone!"

She was getting on his nerves really quick. He just wished she would take a hint and shut it, but knowing the little he did know about her, she wouldn't give up so fast. He turned to face her,

"Not for long. My stay will only be temporary. Next time I will not give in to your words…"

She gave him a weak smile, as she took his hand, trying to find her way out, then she had remembered she couldn't. Shadow could tell, just by the way she kept going into different directions. This caused his to release her hand, and pick her up bridal style. This sudden position made her face flush, as his quick speed scared her. But in a matter of seconds, they were out of the calm forest.

"Now you must lead."

He calmly said. She nodded, making her way towards her small house. This made her remember… it was only a two bedroom house, where would Shadow rest? She shook her head, forgetting about it as she unlocked the door, letting Shadow in. He sneezed a few times, the scent being so very fragrant and unfamiliar to him. This made Amy laugh, as she set down her bags of cloths on the counter.

"You might have to sleep on the couch, I'm sorry. But it is comfy. Shadow eyed the couch with the most unbecoming look. It was too different for him, for he usually slept in a tree on the floor. He opened his mouth to object to this when Cheese flung at his face, causing him to fall onto the couch. Cheese had been alone for at least an hour now, and recognized this hedgehog.

"Get off of me!"

Amy only laughed as she called Cream. She didn't answer, being in the theatre, so she decided to leave a message. It seemed as if Cream wasn't coming home tonight, for she had gone to the late movie. Perhaps she would go to Tail's place, or someone else's. Amy shrugged as she thought about how cute it would be if they kissed, or if she went to Tail's place and slept, nuzzled in his chest. She knew Cream wouldn't do anything more than that, she knew that much. But imagining then huddled together, innocently. It made her smile.

Shadow had given up on trying to get Cheese off of him, and eventually calmed down. Amy walked into her room, getting dressed in her new panties and her favorite, loose pajamas. Cream had washed them before she had left, and they were finally clean. She had also cleaned up her pillows, sheets and covers.

"What a great friend."

She exited out of her room, getting a tiny glare from Shadow. He held up the TV remote with an unknowing look on his face,

"How do I work this?"

Amy giggled as she came and sat next to Shadow, who still couldn't get over how much she changed. Physically, and as far as he knew, mentally. She turned the television, showing him how it worked.

"You see, there are many different channels. Choose one you like."

He started flipping through channels, as he focused on the screen. He had been searching them for about twenty minutes until his interests focused on the some new scent. It smelt… like blood. He glanced at Amy, who had no clue of what he had just smelt. Her arm had started to bleed once more, and she had not known of it. His lags and arms came all the way on the couch, as he huddled over her, his knees and hands resting on the leather couch. He sniffed her face a few times, causing her to blush,

"S-Shadow? What are you-?"

He sniffed her arm, the one she had cut. He raised the sleeved, eyeing the deepened cut with a deathly gaze. He started to growl as he eyes widened,

"You did this?"

He hissed, showing off his fangs as his look became harsher,

"Well, I-"

"Did you?"

His tone of voice was frightening her, and she watched as he licked the blood off of her arm,

"If I find one more cut on your body…"

He said threateningly. She wondered why _he_ would be upset about what she did to herself. How did he know she did it? Was his scent that great?

"He let his tight grip loosen, as he let go of her arm, repositioning himself in a more comfortable position. She watched him with a nervous look, her arm to her chest. This was frightening. He looked at her, a reassuring look upon his face,

"Look, just don't be stupid. It will heal, I won't hurt you, but don't be stupid or I will do something about it."

She nodded, watching the channel her had stopped at. This was going to be a long night…


	2. Time Together

_**Eh, sorry this one took long. I had company over for the past... Christmas break. I wanted to get this chapter up because Christmas Eve is tomarrow and I am going to families and by the time I get back it would be too late to write, then Christmas would be on the next day... lol, just enjoy and please review and share this story with friends. -**_

_**---------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Shadow was beginning to get the best of Amy, and it had hardly been more than two hours. She watched her bleeding arm as it continued to pour out red liquid. Her attention soon focused on the onyx colored hedgehog. Her face flushed as she watched him… She saw something beautiful right in front of her. She never thought about it before… Shadow The Hedgehog… was extremely handsome. He had a perfect body; his face was also perfect, just everything about him was beautiful. Amy hated to admit it, but Shadow was more handsome than even Sonic. She examined him as he continued to flip through the channels. Amy had not known of it, but Shadow knew she was looking at him. He continued to ignore it for a while, until he just felt awkward.

He turned to face her, making her jump slightly and blush more. He had caught her, just watching him. It made them both feel awkward. He cocked an eyebrow, looking at her as if she were insane,

"What is it?"

Hearing his voice, made her realize, he had a nice vocal. She blushed more as she thought of that, and looked away from his eyes, onto her bleeding arm,

"Nothing. I just haven't seen you in so long. I was… Um, I was…"

She tried to think of a lie, one that he would believe, no matter how suspicious it may be,

"… I was seeing if anything… changed."

He cocked his other eyebrow, studying her with the oddest look. She shouldn't have been the one talking. She changed even more than he did. He studied her blushing face for a while, but then his eyes made their way to study her body. She noticed his gaze, causing her face to burn with both embarrassment and slight anger, but made no movement or sound to shock him, after all, she was the one to study him first.

He continued to study everything about her, until he realized what he was doing, as his face flushed and he looked away from her, back onto the television. He knew she caught him studying her, just like she did to him, and he knew he had to cover up this awkward moment,

"Now we're even."

She eyed him as he hid his tiny blush from her, nodding slightly but still feeling a tad confused,

"Even? What do you-"?

"Exactly what it sounds like. We are even. You examined me, and I did the same. We have both changed, and curiosity gets the best of us."

He didn't take even a tiny glance at her, and soon he started flipping through the channels once more. She eyed him again, and then back to her arm. She felt embarrassed, she didn't even look at Sonic the way she did Shadow just then. It sort of scared her. She had still felt a deep compassion for her blue hero, but something about Shadow… He seemed to dislike her, with every fiber of his being. She thought about this, making her throat dry. She struggled not to cry; after all, they had hardly known each other.

Just then, she thought of her nightmares. Her eyes grew wide as her mind started replaying every part of it. Her body started to shiver, as if it was cold. It had taken her a long time to realize, the figure in her dreams, the one who had been revealing his past about saving them all, about Maria… It was Shadow…Shadow noticed this from the corner of his eye, as he turned his head to see what she was doing. Just then, she launched her body towards him, landing on top of him. His whole face turned as red as his quills. She started crying in his neck. His blush stayed there and his concern slowly grew. Amy's arms were tucked around his neck, and she continued to cry. Shadow didn't know what was going on, or what he should do,

"No, don't leave me! Please! Shadow, please! I don't want to be alone!"

This brought such confusion to Shadow, as his arm rest on Amy's back. It was as if instinct, for Shadow had not of known his hand was placed where it was to comfort her. She continued to cry until Shadow lifted her off him gently, placing her beside him as she continued to cry in his neck, pleading to him of things that confused him. She was now on her knees, her arms around his waist and her face nuzzled against his neck. He sat with his legs crossed, one arm behind him holding him up, and the other around her back. This was all so confusing, what was she talking about? His blush slowly went away, feeling more confused than embarrassed.

He continued to allow her to be close to him, bursting away with all of her expressions, until she calmed down enough to stop pouring out her emotions. She sat up off of him, looking up at him with her pouring eyes. He hated to admit it, but having her off of him… he liked being close… He shook hid head rapidly; letting these thoughts slide away from him,

"What… is wrong?"

He tried not to sound too concerned, but failed as she started crying again. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking it as softly as he could,

"Stop this foolishness. You don't want to embarrass yourself, do you? Calm down or I will be forced to leave."

She tried calming down, looking up at him, and her voice had struggled out of her lips,

"I-I had a d-dream… Many n-nightmares… You were i-in them and…"

Shadow listened with an interest as she poured out all of her nightmares to him. His confused look had retuned as she mentioned that in her dream, he said they would encounter. His ears perked as she continued on,

"Did you contact me i-in my dreams?"

He cocked an eyebrow, looking at her with an awkward look,

"No, I have no clue."

She felt crazy, as if she was going nuts. She only started crying more, but was shocked when he lifted her chin up to face him, a serious, yet surprisingly gentle look upon his face,

"Don't cry anymore, unless you want me to leave you."

She hated it when he blackmailed her, and she felt as if she made a mistake when she confessed to him that she was scared to let him go. She stopped crying, as he let her chin go. He backed away from her, a puny blush upon his face, as he attempted to hide it. He had never been this gentle to anyone before, and he felt as if he was doing something good, as if her wanted to. He only was gentle to Maria, but never once done what he had just done with Amy. He had done much more for Amy, and this only made him blush a tad more. Amy watched him as he got up, walking towards her room.

_-------------------------------------_

Realizing which room he was going into, she jolted up, running into the room. She could see his face turn red. All that were inside her room was female products. Her room was filled with it, some of her bras lay on the carpet, and some thin panties, along with cotton ones. He looked away, as his eyes met with the bathroom. Curiosity struck him, as he walked inside. Inside, he spotted the razor Amy had cut herself with.

Picking it up, he started to growl, as he walked towards Amy with a deathly gaze upon his face. Amy tried looking away from him, but as he got closer, she couldn't help but gaze at his angry eyes,

"This is what you used, wasn't it?"

She looked down at her arm, the sleeve still rolled up and bleeding over her arm. She nodded weakly, as she could see him dispose of it in her bathroom trashcan. She wished he had never found it.

"No more of this nonsense. Don't be foolish, you lack of self confidence."

She still was confused of why _he_ was angry about what she chose to do to herself. Out of all the people she knew, she wondered why someone like Shadow would be concerned about her. It wasn't too big of a deal; Shadow simply didn't want her to harm herself. How did he know what she was feeling or what she lacked? She just nodded, looking down at her bare feet. He approached her with a tiny smirk, as she looked up with her big, innocent eyes,

"Like I said, if I find one more cut on your body…"

He paused, as he bent over, taking her arm as he licked many drops off blood off of her arm. Her blood tasted good, and he had not known he was currently teasing her as he licked her arm. She blushed as he licked the blood off of her arm, feeling a small amount of… pleasure? She didn't know what this feeling was, but whatever it was, she knew the feeling wasn't mutual for Shadow. He just enjoyed the taste of her blood, even if he wasn't some sort of blood sucking beast.

He let go of her arm, letting it swing back to her side, and his smirk had faded away as he saw the embarrassed look on her face. It was… cute? He only shrugged as he walked out of her room, not expecting her to fallow. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the pink hedgehog not too far from him,

"What is it?"

He asked, cocking an eyebrow. She looked up at him, and then back down to her feet,

"Tell me… why do you… care?"

He gave her a confused look. This was kind of insulting to him, the whole question. She acted as if he had no heart at all, even though he hardly let anyone know he even had one,

"I mean… why do you care, about me… hurting myself?"

This only insulted him more, as he turned his body around to face her,

"I suggest you either watch what you say, or rephrase your words."

His voice seemed as if someone had shot at his heart. He sounded as if he had been hurt, and only anger resorted to this. By his tone of voice, she could tell she had insulted him, even though she had not meant to,

"Shadow, I apologize. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that… I don't know what I mean, but I didn't mean to insult you, honest!"

He only shrugged, turning back the other way to sit on the couch. As he sat, his arms rested over it, his arms hanging down from the back, as he leaned backwards to get comfortable.

"I may not express my concerns for others often. But that doesn't mean I have no heart."

Amy held her arms to her chest, and chewed on one of her bare fingers as she glanced upon his pose, making her blush lightly. She looked away from him, towards the kitchen,

"Do you want anything to drink, Shadow?"

She tried to change the subject,

"Water."

He said simply, eyeing the television screen on the channel he had settled for. Amy soon returned to him, a glass of water in her hand as she handed it over to him. He glanced at her a few times, as if thinking if he should say something. He gave in as she walked to her room,

"Amy."

She turned to face him, her ears perking to the sound of her name being called,

"… Thank you…"

He said no more, and didn't even look at her; he only seemed dazed at the television. She gave him a weak smile, feeling really tired from all that had happened,

"I'll make out the sofa bed after I go get some extra covers and pillows for you."

He only nodded; as if he were some grown man watching football, listing to his wife as she tells him something he never listens to. She soon returned with all she needed, and she motioned for him to get off of the couch. He gave her a tiny glare, but did as he was hinted to do. He waited as she folded out the bed, setting two soft pillows onto where she predicted he would lay, and spread the covers out.

He got the impression she was finished, and he plopped on to the bed, his body over the covers and neglecting the pillows, facing the opposite side, and his face closer to the television. Amy eyed his feet as he laid his shoes on the pillows, trying to hint him to take them off. He shrugged as he did what she wanted him to do. He was all set.

"Night, Shadow…"

He watched her as she exited the living room, as if he didn't really want her to go. It was early, and he wondered why she was leaving so early to fall asleep, well, early in his mind. It was 11:32 P.M., and he wasn't the least bit tired. He watched as she vanished out of sight, and he could hear her turning on the television in her room.

_--------------------------------------_

Cheese had been sleeping on Amy's bed the whole time, but woke up after she had turned on her television. In a tiny burst of energy, Cheese made its way into the living room, lying right next to Shadow. He didn't really care at this point; he had already become used to this little annoying chao. And soon enough, most everyone in the house had fallen asleep, Cheese being the first. Amy had gone second, and Shadow, though, had not fallen asleep. His mind was set on what had happened not too long ago…

He couldn't get over the fact that… he actually… _enjoyed _being close to her; he liked _feeling_ her against him. He tried his hardest shaking off the thought, but right after, he would remember again, only he would get even deeper into thought. He thought about how attracting her scent was, about how warm her body was, about how beautiful she was when she cried. His face flushed as his mind raced and thought of such things. He couldn't believe what his mind was telling him.

He only blushed more, shaking his head rapidly as he pictured her… once again on top of him. Only she was- His head shook more as he held it in his hands, his face flushing more and more. How could someone like him think such things? He was ashamed of his newly discovered feeling he was currently experiencing. He knew it wasn't love, no, The Ultimate Life form knew what love was, not from experience, but Maria had once explained it verbally to him. He had never felt love once in his life; the only love he had ever felt was an everlasting friendship for Maria. No more than that. This was just a new thing for him now. Maybe… maybe this is what they called lust? He had once heard that the average male's hormones would get the better of them, and was a struggle to control.

This was all to confusing for Shadow, but had came out of his thoughts when a certain chao had curled in his lap, in-between his legs, looking up at him, then leaning his head back down to sleep.

Shadow shrugged as he forgot all about what he was thinking, eyeing the television with his usual glares. His ears twitched as he heard tiny whines coming from Amy's room. The door was shut closed, but he could still hear the tiny, weak whimpers of the pink hedgehog. He gently sat Cheese down onto the bed, getting up and walking to her door. He opened the door, it making unnoticed creaks as he slowly walked into the room. It was cleaner than it had been once he had last seen it;fv the bras and panties were all put up out of his sight. He approached her bed, still hearing her whine and whimper in her sleep, it being faint,

"No… please… don't leave me… Shadow, please…"

His ears slowly lowered to his head, as if… feeling sorry for her. He didn't really know what to do, but just stand there and watch her suffer in her sleep,

"Shadow… I… beg of you… please don't leave… me…"

His body stiffened as he watched a tear fall from her cheek, she was crying in and out of her dream. He sat half way on her bed right next to her, and as if out of instinct, placed a hand upon her cheek, trying to comfort her.

"I… I will never…"

He became hesant, as he blushed lightly, noticing what he was doing,

"I won't."

He could see a weak smile appear on her face. And she stopped weeping. He had not yet taken his hand off of her cheek, but was about to, when she placed her free hand on top of his, holding it there. He blushed at this, but his eyes shut halfway, as if wondering what she was dreaming of now. She seemed to have calmed down, letting his hand go. Bringing it back to his side, he stood up, eyeing her once again before proceeding to walk out.

His ears peeked when he heard her gentle voice call to him, sending a light surprise to him. He turned his head around to look at her She was sitting up, half asleep, looking a tad confused,

"… Shadow… What are you-?"

"You had a nightmare, I came in to check on you."

It took her awhile to realize he had answered her interrupted question, and she smiled weakly,

" Did you get me to stop doing whatever I was doing?"

He blushed lightly, but Amy could not notice, being half asleep in her dark room, but she could see him turn his head back, walking out,

"Yeah…"

"Shadow… thank you for checking up on me…"

He blushed more, making a hand motion to let her know it was okay. Soon, he was out of her sight, and she smiled more as she fell asleep once again…

Shadow had lain back onto his folded out bed, as his head pressed against one of the pillows, and his arms folded behind the back of his head. His head was killing him, from all of this nonsense. He was thinking about her way too much, and some were of things he wasn't used to. Like thinking about her comfort. He shook his head, eyeing the television. He figured out of many tries how to turn it off with the remote, and rested onto the bed. He shut his eyes as the chao curled up against his fur, attempting to fall asleep, but failed. He only thought more about this confusing subject, until finally getting bored of everything, until falling asleep after many hours.

_------------------------------------_

It seemed to only be five minutes of sleep, as he woke up feeling like he had a very limited amount of sleep, as Amy shook his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes to see you, the sight being faint at first by the blinding light of sun in the house.

"Wake up, Shadow."

He could see a wide smile on her face, being the first person he saw that morning. He slowly sat up, grabbing his forehead and rubbing it gently with his fingers. He groaned as he eyed her, as she walked into the kitchen.

"How do you like your eggs?"

Shadow cocked his eyebrow, what kind of question was that?

"Cooked."

He simply stated. Amy only giggled at his answer,

"No, silly! I meant do you want them scrambled? Boiled? Over easy?"

Shadow shrugged, his eyes shut as he felt as if he was about to pass out from lack of sleep.

"Don't care…"

Ay smiled sweetly as she prepared his breakfast,

"It's early, but I thought you would like a fresh start of the day!"

He only gave her a sarcastic glare, rolling his eyes until they set to the television set. He hesitated but eventually turned it on, leaving it on the channel he had left it on last night. Soon enough, his scrambled eggs were all set. Shadow could tell by the heavenly scent. He had not even whiffed a good meal in months, maybe years. He walked into the kitchen with interest, eyeing Amy as she put all three of his eggs on a plate.

Shadow usually skipped various meals, and hardly ever ate. But she had already repaired this nice smelling meal. He sat into the nearest chair, and she set the plate near him. He dug into it, and Amy only giggled as he held out the plate, as if begging her for more. He was so… cute at that moment. She served him two more eggs, and he dug into that just as fast, if not faster. He had finished his meal, as Amy took his plate to clean it, and he walked into the living room, his stomach no longer helping out his headache. He hadn't had a decent meal in quite some time. It was good. Not the best, but seeing as he had not eaten well in some time… it was perfect. The chao whom slept next to him as he slept clung to his arm, not having any intentions of letting go of him. Shadow tried to pry him from his arm, but failed. Looked as if this annoying little monster would not give up a; of the attention he was earning. Shadow grew tired of all of this, and gave up, and as soon as he did, the little chao let go of him and hopped into the kitchen, going right next to Amy.

"Cheese, do you want some crackers?"

Shadow couldn't help but give a tiny chuckle at what she had just said. _Cheese and Crackers…_ Heh, it had a nice ring to it, in an awkward sort of way… Shadow sat upon the now folded up couch. His back wasn't used to that sort of sleeping area, but he had to admit… it was one of the best nights of a short sleep he had ever had. Much more comfortable than a tree branch. He popped his neck a few times, along with his back and his fingers before facing the television set,

"We should go out…"

Shadow said, getting a huge blush from Amy, until realizing what he had just said, giving Amy a reassuring look before rephrasing it,

"I meant that we should go somewhere…"

Amy took a deep breath before her blush slowly faded, and she felt a slight pain. Not really physical, more of a disappointment sort of pain. She would have loved to go somewhere with Shadow. She blushed as she thought to herself, shaking those thoughts out of her head. What was she thinking; she didn't like Shadow… no more than a… friend… _Friend… _She thought this over in her mind, her blush slowly fading, then returning with every different thought.

'_I love Sonic… No matter what, I love him… But… Shadow…'_

She glanced over to him, watching him watch the television screen. She blushed more,

'_I hadn't known him for too long, and haven't seen him in awhile… But… I already feel like I can trust him… I feel… safe…'_

She was through with feeding Cheese his cracker breakfast, when she walked into her room, getting and giving a few glances from and to Shadow before she closed the door of her room with a weak smile.

It was now cold in her room; she jumped onto her bed, under the covers to warm herself up. The vent was closed, so she opened it and turned a heater on. She loved the holiday season, winter, but she couldn't handle the cold well. Her room was the coldest of all others, which upset her a tad. She curled up under the covers, waiting for the room to warm up. She then thought about what had happened the other night.

She only blushed as she thought of what she had done to him that night, she cried to him like she had never cried in her life. She shown him the tears she had so longed to show someone, and he was her choice. She already learned to trust him… and possibly even… She shook her head rapidly, thinking about her on top of him. He had shown her a side she had never seen. He was… being… gentle? He was comforting her instead of making it worse. Perhaps he didn't _hate_ her. He had even come to check up on her in her sleep.

She smiled as she held onto her cheek, blushing with a weak smile,

"It is going to be a shame when… he leaves…"

She shrugged in depression, as she looked at her arm. It hadn't bled in her sleep, so it looked as if it were trying to close up.

"Shadow…"

"Yes?"

She jumped from her bed, onto the floor. He had made her way into her room, and she didn't even realize it.

"Shadow… you startled me…"

He only smirked slightly, looking at her with a small grin as she fell to the floor. He held out a hand, helping her up from the floor, onto the bed.

"Shadow… We should go…"

She thought for a moment, she didn't want to go to the packed mall, and not to the movies where they were just letting out the new Christmas comedy movies…

"We should go rent a movie!"

She said with a smile, getting a slightly confused look from Shadow. A movie? He didn't like movies much, they were so farfetched, and most ones were just so… boring,

"Come on, we can rent whatever you want, anything, okay?"

"Any one…"

He gave off a slight evil smirk, thinking about the different types of horror movies they might have. He would get the scariest, a thrill would enlighten him rather than a romantic comedy, like he predicted Amy would want to pick out. Amy saw the look on him face and gulped,

"Erm, you can pick out one and I pick out my own. And you have to watch it with me!"

"Fair enough… but you have to watch whatever I get with me."

_---------------------------------------_

Amy nodded, picturing what type of movie he would want to pick out. She hated horror movies, they gave her worse nightmares than the current ones she was having. She got dressed into a pair of her new cloths as soon as she pushed Shadow out of the room, got her purse, and walked out the door with Shadow, her hand holding onto his arm, causing them both to blush.

"The city will be crowded, we don't need to lose each other. We need to walk, of coarse. It isn't far."

Shadow only shrugged, unnoticed blushes covering this face as she held onto his arm. Soon they were in front of the video store, before Amy dragged Shadow into the store, she gave him a sweet smile.

"I'll let you go pick out one, while I go pick out one!"

"…"

They split up, looking for whatever pleased them. They soon met at the counter, as Amy looked at him movie and shivered.

"Oh… that… is a good one… erm…"

Shadow wanted to twitch when he saw what she was getting, it seemed as if they both were right about who was getting what.

_------------------------------------_

They left the store and headed back, wondering what each other's movies would be like… Amy was already scared and Shadow wanted to puke. They approached her house, looking at each other with awkward looks as they entered. Cream was already home, stroking Cheese and gave Amy a smile. Shadow seemed surprised, but not too surprised she was home. Cream, on the other hand, was shocked to see Shadow in their house,

"Shadow!"

The little kid in her couldn't help but run up to him and hug him, being much shorter than him, she felt like a little kid still.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged as he looked at Amy, as if asking to get her off of him.

"Look, Cream, Shadow doesn't really like being… in this position…"

She hesitated, thinking about all she had done to him since she saw him. She blushed but shook it off, watching Cream as she let go of her lost friend,

"Amy… What _is_ he doing here?"

"Long story…"

"I have time…"

Shadow had to interrupt, not wanting to really get involved, but he could tell Amy didn't feel like answering anything right then,

"My stay is only temporary. I leave when I want, got it?"

Cream nodded at him, looking at Amy with a mischievous smile, as if telling Amy to fallow her as she walked into her own room. Amy fallowed Cream into her room, as Cheese jumped onto Shadow's head. Shadow cocked an eyebrow as the door was shut.

"Amy, this is perfect!"

"What is?"

"Shadow! He is totally awesome! You should learn to like him even more! I mean, after that whole Sonic thing…"

Amy looked at Cream with wide eyes, out of shock and embarrassment,

"H-how do you know about-?"

"Amy…"

She said, folding up the sleeve of the shirt where her cut was, causing Amy to become even more surprised,

"I'm not stupid, Amy…"

Amy watched as she let go of her arm, letting it fall back down to her side.

"Anyways… Shadow is awesome!"

"I-I don't like Shadow like that! Are you crazy?"

She only got a smirk from Cream,

"Sure…"

Amy made her way to the door,

"I don't, okay? I still… love Sonic…"

"Of coarse…"

Amy said no other word as she left the room, grabbing Shadow by the arm, causing him to cock his eyebrow in confusion. She pulled him into Cream's room, and he wondered what she was planning. Cream looked at Shadow, then back at Amy,

"He is only staying until he wants to leave, no time to get that close…"

Shadow had no idea what she was talking about, but Amy let go of him, and he just stood there, looking at them both until leaving the room, wondering of what had just happened. Amy could see this, and she fallowed him,

"Heh, you want me to leave that much, eh?"

"N-no! Not at all! I was just-!"

Shadow grabbed her arm, causing her to go against his chest, her head against his white patch of fur. He embarrassed her with a loose grip, and they both blushed at their current position. They both seemed to forget Cream was there, and she snuck into the living room to watch with a smile on her face,

"Last night, I told you…I wouldn't leave you…"

Amy blushed, remembering her dream she had the other night. She looked up at Shadow, a blush upon her face. He looked down at her, having one upon his face. They blushed more as Cream sight romantically, and they made no hesitation to part from each other, looking away from each other's faces. They had not even known what they were doing until Cream's sudden noise.

"Hey…"

Cream said, trying to save them further embarrassment,

"Did you guys rent movies?"

She asked as she looked inside the little labeled bag that read _'Blockbuster'_. Amy nodded, Shadow shrugged. Cream took out the two movies, picking out the one Amy had chosen.

"I don't like scary movies, you can watch that when I am asleep."

Shadow could care less about it, but he could tell Amy didn't really seem interested in the movie at all. But he knew that they had made a deal. Cream ran to the DVD player, popping in the CD as she ran into the kitchen to fetch popcorn. Amy shrugged with a sweet smile,

"She loves getting ready for movies."

She said to Shadow, who only looked at the main menu on the screen. He wasn't going to like this movie… He just wouldn't…

Cream put the popcorn bag inside of the microwave, pressing the popcorn button on it, as she grabbed a big bowl and set it on the counter. She pushed Shadow onto the long couch to the edge, along with Amy beside him. She got the popcorn, put it in the bowl, and sat next to Amy, grabbing to DVD player remote and clicking the button 'Play' on the screen with a big smile towards Amy, and smirked to herself as she Shadow and Amy sat, unknowingly close together. The movie had soon started.

Shadow wasn't the least bit interesting, and this movie was a bit… dirty as well as romantically funny, but he didn't laugh, only when people got hurt, which was sort of often in this comedy. The romantic parts, like the kissing parts, made both him and Amy blush a tad, and the dirty parts. Shadow would look away and Amy would look at Shadow. Cream was having more fun watching these two than the movie. Cream didn't know it, but halfway through the movie, Amy had snuck her hand near Shadow's, taking his in hers and hiding it behind a tiny couch pillow.

The first time Amy did that, Shadow looked at her in the corner of his eye, blushing rapidly, but accepting her hand in his once he saw Amy's sweet, innocent smile. They both blushed as they held each other's hands, but forgot about it throughout the movie. Amy still refused that she felt for Shadow, and Shadow didn't even know about the feeling he was having. But her hand in his… felt good. Both acted so clueless about this feeling…

The movie had finally ended, and Amy and Shadow had realized their hands were still in each other's. They let go quickly before Cream could see, blushing and looking away from each other. The time was now at least 7:38 P.M., and Cream wanted to do something else, except watch the movie Shadow had picked out. Amy wanted to take the thoughts of Shadow from her mind,

"We got time, let's go walk to the ice cream shop…"

Cream's face lit up more than it was from the movie,

"Really?"

Shadow watched Amy as she stood of from the couch, ad she grabbed her purse and motioned for Shadow to come. Shadow hastily stood from the couch, fallowing behind Cream, who held Cheese in her arms.

_------------------------------------_

They made their way out of the house, into the lightened city. They opened the door, hearing a little bell jingle. As soon as they had reached the ice cream parlor, Cheese hopped out of Cream's arms, making its way to the stand. Cream giggled as she ordered an _Orange Cream Delight. _Amy smiled at Shadow, who appeared to not be enjoying the colorful surroundings in the store,

"What flavors of ice cream do want?"

Shadow only shrugged, not looking at her, but at the door.

"Okay, I'll get you… Vanilla, and I'll have strawberry. Incase you don't like vanilla, you can have my strawberry."

She smiled sweetly before ordering their ice cream cones. Once getting it, Amy, handed him his vanilla ice cream.

They started walking home, when finally, Shadow decided to take a lick of his melting ice cream. His first try, though, he got ice cream on the tip of his nose. Amy saw this, and thought it was adorable. She stopped him, and stood in front of him with a sweet smile. He tilted his head.

"You got it all over your nose…"

He blushed at what she did next. She had licked the ice cream off of his nose, and she smiled at him in the sweetest way, grabbing him by the arm he wasn't holding the ice cream in. She had already finished hers. She only blushed lightly, not as much as he did. They caught up to Cream, who was smirking to herself. She had seen what Amy did. She took a glance at her, and then at Shadow, who continued to blush with his eyes half shut.

_--------------------------------_

They had made it back to the house, and Amy had unlocked the door, as they all stepped in. Amy checked the nearest clock, which read 8:59 P.M. She had no idea they were all gone that long, but the roads were crowded and packed like usual. Amy glanced at Cream, who caught her glance back. They both smiled as Amy left to go get the movie she had picked out of the DVD player, and put it back in its case. She then went to go get the movie Shadow had picked out, and shown it to Cream,

"Is it okay if we watch this now, Cream? You can watch it with us."

Cream shook her head,

"I'm tired, I'll go ahead and go to bed, okay?"

She smiled, turning to leave to go to her room with a tiny smirk.

"Go ahead and watch it."

She knew they would enjoy the movie better with ought her, and they would be able to be alone together. She wanted to go to bed, but she wanted to see if anything would happen…

'_That would be spying…'_

She shrugged, thinking this over in her head,

'_Eh, nothing too much will happen.'_

She smiled to herself before closing her bedroom door. She could hear the credits before the movie playing over…


End file.
